Love, Me
by Rayne Malfoy
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave to save the world Ginny gets put out and moves on with her life. But when the Golden trio returns, Ginny's world is flipped upside down once more. And what part does Draco Malfoy Play in all this?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!! This was my 1st fanfic! It was originally posted on cosforums under the pen name rainbow_emo. I thought I'd post it here because there is a lot more to the story but got left out due to content. I think it's okay but let me know what u think. Reviews are my favorite gifts!!!

DISCLAIMER:-: I am not the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling! Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. This story is from my imagination and purely for the entertainment of myself and friends.

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Bill and Fluer's wedding was absolutely beautiful. The reception had lasted well into the evening. The air was full of love, laughter, and happiness, but as they say, all good things must eventually end.

Harry began climbing the stairs to the room he was sharing with Ron. When he passed Ginny's room he noticed the door cracked open he leaned close and could hear talking. Harry was about to knock when he heard crying. Confused and curious he leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

"Ginny, it's okay. Stop crying" he heard.

'Ginny's crying!' Harry thought 'geez now what did i do?'  
He couldn't believe he had made her cry, 'wait your getting ahead of yourself mate. There's no way she's crying over you. It's been a whole month.' he said to himself, before sitting on the stairs to listen more.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I just can't help it. It's really just been a really glorious day and well I just can't help but think.. what if.. you know. What if I never get a chance to experience that kind of love? What if I never get married? What if I.. he ..." Ginny said before bursting into tears again.

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief

"Ginny don't think like that. Everything is going to be fine! It will all work out I promise."

Outside Harry gave a sigh of relief. Ginny wasn't crying about him, she was crying about her future. He smiled to himself, stood up and continued up to Ron's room for bed.

…..:::::::::::…..

"What if when this is all over he won't want me?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's shoulder.

"Ginny" Hermione sighed. "Harry love's you. There is no doubt in my mind that he would even think twice about being with you. Patience just has to be your friend for the time being."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively pulling away from Hermione and wiping her tears away.

"Positive" Hermione smiled.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded her head before giving Hermione a small smile and turning to curl up into her blankets. Although she didn't see it, Hermione returned the smile sadly before walking to her own bed.

……::::::::::::::::::::……………..

The next morning when Ginny awoke she discovered Hedwig perched on her bedpost. Hedwig had three scrolls tied to her leg. Ginny gave the elegant owl a confusing smile then reached for the first scroll.

_Ginny,  
So sorry we didn't have the chance to say goodbye. Harry thought it would be best if we allowed everyone to sleep in. We hope to only be gone a few months. Harry has an idea on what to do; you see we've recently acquired the knowledge that Voldemort has these trinkets that he has turned into Horcurxes. Destroy the trinkets, destroy Voldemort. First we have to find the other hidden Horcruxes. I still can not believe Voldemort split his soul it's completely mental. I'm so nervous Ginny. I really hope everthing goes well. Anyway I must be going, I have other's to write to before we leave. Take care, I'll miss you._

_Love you like a sister,  
Hermione_

Ginny could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she reached for the second scroll.

_My Darling little sister!  
I know I know it sounds funny coming from me right? Right well as you probably know when you go down for breakfast this morning you won't see my smiling face. I bet your thinking that's a good thing. But hey I am allowed to dream that you will be depressed right. Look it's going to be a while until I see you again so I feel I should say something important. Don't go getting yourself into any trouble! I won't be there to bail you out! I am going to miss you so much. Please take care of mum for me you know how she can get. OH! Since they have decided to reopen Hogwarts I want you going back to school! No excuses and I'm not there to argue so u have to listen to me! ha! Ginny you need to make something of yourself and finish your education. While we are gone I'll have a talk with Harry. Hermione told me about last night and she's right you know. He just has a lot on his mind right now and is just looking to protect you. He'll smarten up you'll see. I have to go now._

_I love you, Stay safe.  
Ron_

Ginny burst out in tears.

Ron never told her he loved her. 'I can't believe I'm getting all emotional because my idiotic brother told me he loved me' she thought to herself.

After taking a few deep breaths Ginny grabbed the last scroll. Knowing exactly who it was from.

_Gin,  
Could you please watch Hedwig for me. She'll be a bit of a give away out here. Thanks. Oh, and I left a box on your nightstand it's rather important to me, Please keep it safe._

_Thanks,  
Harry_

"THAT'S IT," she screamed at the letter. "THAT'S ALL HE WROTE JUST WATCH HIS STUPID BIRD AND KEEP THIS DUMB BOX SAFE?!"

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just read. No goodbye, nothing. She felt her heart snap in half. Ginny lay back in her bed and cried for hours thinking about the months to come.


	2. Years and Tears

Hey good to see your back for more! Well I won't keep u any longer... here it is........

**Chapter 2: Years and Tears**

It had been almost three years, and Ginny could still remember the morning her brother left, just like it was yesterday. It's a usual thing to see the youngest Weasley sitting on the front stairs of The Burrow nowadays just staring off into space waiting for something… anything to happen.

Today was different though, today she sat on the steps examining a small mahogany box. The box was about five inches in length all around and two inches in height.

Ginny ran her fingers along the edge of the box like she often did while holding it. She was searching for some sort of latch or handle, but found nothing. Her fingers ran across the smooth engravings, there were six small letters on the box two in each corner on the top. Also it had 'POTTER' engraved along the front edge.

Ginny remembered the box a few weeks after Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. She racked her brain day and night for three weeks trying to figure out how to open it before she noticed the engravings. Then of course school began, she had made a silent promise to Ron she would go back.

Then she had her summer job in Diagon Alley with her brothers in between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. So naturally she forgot all about it. Ginny had managed to figure out that it was a Potter family heirloom and that Harry's parents had once owned it indicated by the J&L in the upper left hand corner. But that was it; the box was a huge mystery that's caused her plenty of headaches.

A scream suddenly ripped Ginny from her thoughts.

Ginny jumped up and ran inside gently put the box on the table and headed for the source of the scream. When Ginny reached the kitchen she found her mother excitedly jumping for joy.

"Ginny!" cheered "Ginny, darling they did it! VOLDEMORT IS NO MORE!"

"Geez, Mum you gave me a heart attack!" She breathed "Wait Did you just say Voldemort's name?"

"Yes love, look!" Her mother squealed, shoving The Daily Prophet into her daughter's arms.

She looked at the paper her mother had handed over. The cover of The Daily Prophet proved everything in huge bold letters was the title:

VOLDEMORT'S FINISHED

Ginny could feel her eyes filling with tears as she looked proudly at the photo beneath the title, there stood her brother, Harry, and Hermione smiling exhaustingly.

"This means Ron's coming home!" Cheered , as she set off to tidy up the house for her youngest son's homecoming.

Looking at the picture again something caught Ginny's eye, Hermione was wearing a wedding ring on her left hand. Ginny's eyes became wide with wonder

'Who did she marry?' she thought. Almost as if the picture had read her mind Harry slipped his arm around her waist.

Ginny's heart sank, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ginny dashed the paper into the trash and ran to her room before she could see Ron do the exact same thing.

::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_*In a Hotel many miles away*_

"So Harry what are your going to do with your 100,000 galleons?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head lightly as if to just come out of a trance. "Huh, oh …uh I don't know I'll probably just put it away for a while, maybe even buy a house."

"Sounds like a plan" smiled Hermione.

Just as Harry was about to slip back into his thoughts he heard Hermione say something about Hedwig. Harry looked out the window and smiled. The ministry has put the three of them up in a suite in a luxurious hotel, this way they could regain their strength before their trip home. Although they knew it was just to have a physical address to send the reporters to. Harry hadn't yet had the chance to tell anyone where they were and yet Hedwig still found him. "Smart Hedwig, I've missed you dearly." said Harry as she landed on his harm. Hedwig hooted lightly and nudged him affectionately.

"Looks like she missed you too" giggled Hermione.

"Well if she's here then that means mum's seen the prophet and is expecting us. Which means a HUGE home cooked meal!" gushed Ron. "Godric I missed mum's cooking!"

"Ron, you miss normal food in general!" laughed Harry.

"HEY! I made normal food!" Defended Hermione.

"No offence Hermione," laughed Harry "but after three years of sausages on a stick over a campfire, bread and whatever else we could get our hands on. I too am drooling over the idea of Mrs. Weasleys Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding."

"Ugh! Men!" Laughed Hermione.

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Smiles Ron.

Harry smiled at the thought of returning to The Burrow. His smile faded he allowed his train of thought to drift back to a few days ago. He had been sitting in a run down hotel room preparing himself for what was next. It would be the end of the search, end of all the running, and hopefully the end of Voldemort and the war. In front of him laid the three trinkets he had collected over the past few years, and a locket. Voldemorts Horcruxes destroyed well all but one...

*flashback*  
_Nagini lay dead at Harry's feet._

_'Now to Voldemort himself' thought Harry._

_Harry turned and came face to face with Voldemort. Harry smiled 'speaking of the devil' he thought to himself as one by one he threw the Horcruxes at his feet._

_The former beast now full mortal man stared at his most prized possessions that lay just a few inches from the edge of his robes. Anger flowed through him as he slowly turned his glare to Harry._

_Both men stood there unmoving, just glaring, sizing one another up inside their minds. _

_Harry could hear Ron, Hermione, and the Order of the Phoenix behind him. Taking out death eaters one by one. It had been Hermione's idea to surprise them and to everyone's surprise it worked. All of the death eaters had been thrown off completely and unsure of what was going on. By the time they had realized it, it had became too late. _

_  
Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and his eye's narrowed._

_'This is it' thought Harry._

_Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on everyone and everything he had ever loved, never had the chance to love, and would never love again. Names, face, and emotions all began to run wildly through his body. Just as you could hear Voldemort yell "AVADA...."_

_Harry screamed. _

_All of his emotional rage came blasting out of the tip of his wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest where his heart should have been. _

_Voldemort froze, clutched his chest, let out a horrifying gasp, than fell to the ground dead._  
*end flashback*

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Dont Laugh At Me

**Chapter 3: Don't Laugh Me**

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual. Not really feeling like getting out of bed she gently sat up and stared at her hand. Hermione twirled the beautiful rings on her finger, just knowing that they could finally be happy she smiled down at her sleeping husband. Even though they've only been married for almost a year they've been together for two.

'Two weeks' thought Hermione 'our one year wedding anniversary is in two weeks.'

They had decided together that their relationship would be best unknown that way nobody would become distracted form the task at hand. Well now Voldemort was dead and everyone could know and share their love.

Hermione smiled at her now stirring husband she stole a glace at the clock and became wide eyed "Wake up." she said while nudging him.

"Whaaaat" he whined.

"You've got to get back in bed before he notices your not there!" she said quickly. "OH SHIT" he yelped before jumping out of bed, grabbing his shirt off the floor and heading for the door.

Hermione jumped up to close the door behind him when she noticed he was standing just out side of it.

"Hello mate" Ron said tiredly.

Harry sat on the couch with a half smiling laugh "so.." he began " um... did you know your shirt is on backwards?"

Ron looked down and kicked himself because it was also on inside out. "Look Harry I can… well we can explain." said Ron nervously as he reached back and pulled Hermione to his side.

Before he could say anything else Harry began to crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him and started laughing again. "Do… do you think that I'm that stupid Ron?!" Harry managed to choke out. "I know you two are hitched."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with questioning than accusing look.

"Now don't you two go and get mad at one another, no one told me." said Harry "I saw the ring at the ministry and I knew you two were together so I placed one and one together."

"But how did you know we were together?" asked Ron.

"Well" began Harry, who was a bit embarrassed about this part. "I've woken up early before but you were sneaking back into the room so I stayed quiet. That and your evening activities have woken me up quite a few times."

Hermione turned pink and hid her head behind Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron. "But why didn't you just tell us you knew it would have been so much easier."

"For who? You two?" asked Harry "Yes, that's exactly what I needed to deal with at the time. The two of you all lovey dovey and me all alone and depressed. uh no."

Before Hermione could think a wave of nausea hit her like a train. "I think I'm going to be sick" she announced before running out of the room. Ron quickly followed.

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ginny" she heard her mother say while taping on her bedroom door before entering. "Darling it's 11:30 in the morning. You can't stay up here all day again. It's not healthy sweetie. Now whatever it is please tell me. Talk to me I'm your mother that's what I'm here for." Ginny looked up her mother with swollen eyes. "Harry…" she started "Harry and Hermione... mum… Hermione and Harry are… dead."

looked at her only daughter in disbelief and shock. "Ginny!" she squealed "what on earth gave you that idea! Harry and Hermione are very much alive, and are on their way here. So really you see there's truly nothing to be upset..."

"THEY'RE DEAD TO ME" screamed Ginny, before breaking into another stream of tears.

was at a loss for words she hadn't the slightest clue of what had come over her. She smiled when she heard the clamor of familiar voices downstairs.

"You know what" started Mrs. Weasley "Why don't I send Hermione up here..."

"DONT YOU DARE" interrupted Ginny coldly "Don't even think about sending her up here."

"Fine, than. Sit in here all miserable and alone than." she huffed before stomping out.

When entered the kitchen her mood immediately changed "HARRY" She squealed pulling him into a tight embrace "Where's Ron?"

"He's in the bathroom with Hermione she's been sick all week, so he's comforting her." laughed Harry.

Mrs. Weasley went and opened the bathroom door and sure enough there sat her son, holding back Hermione's hair, rubbing her back and whispering sweetly in her ear.

"Ron" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey mum, er... would you mind if I said hello in a second she's been sick for a few days now." Ron said looking at his mother.

"How about I stay here and take over" suggested Mrs. Weasley "I need you to go upstairs and talk to Ginny." Ron was a little hesitant at first but finally agreed. He leaned over and kissed her on top of her head before heading up to Ginny's room.

:::::::::::::::::

'I really can't believe all of this is happening' thought Ginny. A soft knock broke her thoughts "go away" she screamed at the door.

"But it's me" came from the other side.

Ginny's eyes grew wide "RON!" she squealed.

Taking this as his cue Ron walked into the room. Ginny jumped off her bed and tackled him to the floor. "Well, it's good to see you to!" he laughed gasping for air. Ginny jumped up and pinched herself making sure it wasn't a dream. Ron pushed himself up off the floor. He smiled looking at her "Well it seems like I've missed a lot I bet you're fighting them off with a stick." he joked. "My baby sister's not a baby anymore. Wow I missed you."

Out of nowhere Ginny smacked Ron across the face.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "What the he..." he started before she interrupted him

"HOW DARE YOU _RONALD_ DON'T YOU WALTZ IN HERE AFTER THREE YEARS AND JUST CASUALLY TELL ME YOU MISSED ME! YOU NEVER WROTE, VISITED, OR ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN SCARED OUT OF MY LIFE FOR YOU LOT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'wow I've missed you" I'VE CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT FOR THREE YEARS _THREE YEARS_ AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DONT EVEN CARE!"

Ron drew in a deep breath than sighed. "are you sure you want to be saying this to me?"

"Of course I do" she yelled

"Right" he said "Well than are you done?"

Keeping her anger she nodded her head so he could speak.

"Ginny" he began "I did visit" he held up a hand to her before she could protest. "I did visit " he continued "We all did. As often as possible to. But we had to visit from afar; we HAD to keep our distance. We couldn't risk revealing our location so we kept our distance to keep you and everyone else safe. We were not sure weather or not you lot were being watched. But we were there trust me. I was at every one of your Quidditch games and your graduation."

Ginny was crying lightly as she soaked it all in. "And Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, him to. However he stopped visiting almost a year ago. Can't figure out why and he wouldn't tell any one." replied Ron.

Ron sat there and watched his sister cry. He was never good at comforting her. It was always Hermione and Harry's job.

'Harry' thought Ron 'He would know what to do.' "You know I think I'll go get Harry I know he wants to see you and he's always been good at comforting you." said Ron.

Just realizing what Ron said Ginny stomped her foot and screamed. Ron slide back a bit afraid she might spit fire next. "You will not go get Harry I don't even want look at him right now." she screamed.

Ron looked at her than quickly covered up his mistake remembering what happened at Dumbledore's funeral before they left "okay" He said "than Hermione"

"Don't you dare bring that back stabbing bitch any where near me!" Ron sat shocked staring at his sister looking at her like he had never seen her ever before. She was full of hate and anger. What would make her this way?

Ron looked down at his wedding band. That was the only solution he could come up with. She knew about the marriage and was afraid Hermione was going to take him away from her.

'awe' though Ron right before he laughed lightly. 'oops wrong thing to do' he thought as he saw her eyes shoot dagers at him.

"YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY!" she screamed.

"No" he replied quietly.

"Well you were laughing.....ugh!!!" she huffed "Get out!!! Your an uncompassionate git!!! I can't stand the site of you right now either! So GET OUT!!!" she screamed as she pushed Ron into the hallway.


	4. Blinding Site

a/n:: I honestly didn't think it needed to be said but i guess it should.... Ginny over-reacts in my story... she's a 19 year old female who's first love has basically went missing for three years. she gets by and trys to live day to day. Sh finally hits her breaking point and goes waay OOC. The timeline speed is at my disgression i'm sorry if it bothers anyone. this story is originally 50 small Chapters that i'm compressing and adding to. please don't be offended if it displeases you i beg of you to bare with it or don't read it. I'm not J.K. therefore my stories are not perfect. this story is a bit rushed because of the sequal. love my fans! thanx for reading and i love reviews! i am upgradeing the story there for EVERY opinion and idea will be takin into considerration! thank you happy reading!

Chapter 4: Fighting For Love

Ron shook his head as he walked downstairs. "Mental that one is." He said as he entered the dining room. "How is she?" he asked while nodding towards Hermione.

"She'll be fine, how's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." said Ron "I think she needs you. Although she was sort of cruel when I mentioned you. Anyway she's always a lot calmer when your around."

"Right, well I'll just go up and see her than." nodded Harry with a secret smile.

Slowly Harry climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom thinking about the last time he had climbed the stairs, he had gone over his speech a million times. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her, his nerves were on end as he stopped just outside the door.

Harry drew in a deep breath 'that scent' Harry thought. He knew it only as her own; there was no other smell like it. He smiled to himself when he noticed her door was partially open. Harry eased his way into the opening, halfway through he looked up.

Harry's smile fell. There across the room lying on Ginny's bed was not only Ginny but a figure he knew well. The two were wrapped in each other oblivious of their visitor.

Harry's heart sank and his grip on the doorknob tightened.

The moment he saw Dean Thomas reach down and roughly grip Ginny's butt Harry pulled the door shut hard. He could have sworn he heard the hinges come loose over Ginny's scream.

He ran downstairs before anyone came out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the heck was that?" asked Dean. Both of them were sitting up staring at the door.

"No idea." replied Ginny. Although she knew exactly what and who that was. 'What's he getting at?' she thought 'He's married! Didn't he expect me to move on?

"Well love, this has been fun but I really just apperrated over to see your brother and Harry. It was nice seeing you again." Dean said with a sly smirk.

Dean got up and crossed the room to the door.

"Dean" said Ginny "I'm sorry about that I just sort of couldn't help myself."

"It's okay" Dean said before disappearing out of the room.

That was another lie, she knew exactly what she was doing and why. Ginny had been standing at her door when Dean had apperrated into the hallway to say hello. At the same time she heard Harry say he was coming up. So she grabbed Dean pulled him into the room and kissed him. But the reaction from Harry was really unexpected. She sat on the edge for a few minutes pondering her thoughts. Like as if on queue her eye's became wide and she jumped up when she heard someone scream 'YOU' from downstairs

:::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry angrily plopped down in a chair at the table his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands pulling at his hair. "I knew it" whispered Harry "I knew it but I didn't want to believe it."

Ron looked at him puzzled. "You knew what mate."

"I knew Ron, but I just ignored it. Your sister's moved on with her life! I knew it a year ago when I saw her wrapped in Seamus' arms. But, I only nudged the nagging torment away because it wasn't something I could deal with at the time. Just now though… what I just saw… proves everything...she was upstairs.." He trailed off slowly.

Anger engulfed him the moment Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Ron, Harry so good to se you two again." said Dean.

"With YOU!" growled Harry loudly. "What the Hell was that up there Thomas!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow at Harry. "Ginny's a big girl now Potter AND she's unspoken for. Therefore she's free to do any thing she wants with WHO EVER she wants." said Dean with a smirk.

"wrong words" whispered Hermione to Ron.

"Wrong face" whispered Ron to Hermione.

"Ginny's not just some piece of meat that can be ravished." screamed Harry.

"A lot's changed since you've left Harry! You don't know Ginny like I know her." yelled Dean before becoming smug and adding a "LITERALTY"

Harry's heart felt like it had been ripped out. He gagged at the mental image of Dean's hands on Ginny's bare body.

Dean smiled at Harry's expression and decided salt would be nice right about now. "You know Harry I'm not the only one!" he said with a smirk.

Harry glared at Dean then looked right passed him.

Ginny was standing behind him with a look of shock and embarrassment, the look of _guilt._

Harry felt a Sharp dagger fly through his now empty chest. Harry suddenly had the biggest urge to wipe the smirk off of Dean's face. Not the magical way either, the muggle way. The way Hermione had hit Draco in their third year at Hogwarts. Harry jumped from his seat and lunged himself at Dean, tackling him to the ground. Harry sat up, grabbed Deans collar and punched him square in the jaw twice.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione, , and Ginny scream. This distracted him for a split second allowing Dean to Wrestle an arm free and punch harry back.

Harry felt Ron's arms around his shoulders pulling him off Dean.

"You're an ass hole Harry" Ginny screamed as she bent down to help Dean to his feet.

"Yeah?... well you're a tramp." Harry yelled back as he wiped blood from his lip. He heard quite a few gasps from around the room but he didn't care.

Ginny held Dean back just as he was about to run after Harry.

"Don't Dean... this is my fight" she whispered to him.

Ginny turned to Harry and with all her force slapped him across the face. Harry had his eyes closed and was facing the ground. 'I deserved that' he thought. The slap Ginny had given him hurt more than Dean's punch. He was bruised physically and emotionally.

Harry breathed deeply so when he opened his eyes nothing would escape them, not one single tear. He turned his face up to meet Ginny's gaze she was red faced and crying.

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HARRY?" she screamed "JUST SIT AROUND HERE UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO COME HOME! DO ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WITH MY LIFE. STAY EMOTIONLESS AND LONELY!"

"YES ACTUALLY" Harry yelled back.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DONT KNOW ME VERY WELL!" she responded "BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN THROW ROCKS! YOU'RE LIVING IN A HOUSE MADE OF GLASS. YOU LEFT ME HERE KNOWING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ALMOST THREE YEARS HARRY! _THREE YEARS!_ NOT EVEN A BLOODY GOODBYE JUST A HERE WATCH THIS UNOPENABLE BOX AND MY DAMN BIRD!..... ANYWAY IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WAITED FOR ME!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?"

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Dean all sat astonished. They couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them, yet none wanted to miss a thing and sat planted in their seats watching.

"IT MEANS, YOU SIR, TOOK OFF, FELL IN LOVE, AND GOT MARRIED!" she screamed and glanced over at Hermione.

Harry followed her eye's and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"Your stupidity" Harry snapped back. A smirk then appeared on his face sending cold chills running down Ginny's back.

'I hate it when he does that!' thought Ginny.

Harry's voice suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"Look Gin, open your eyes and LOOK!" Harry yelled as he reached for Ron and Hermione's left hands. Harry place both of their hands together and pointed at the matching set. "Ron and Hermione are married not me and Hermione." laughed Harry.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both stood there shocked not knowing what to do or even say for that matter.

"Oh My Godric!" squealed Mrs. Weasley "I can't believe this! Oh dear WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!! Why in the world didn't you tell me!"

"Well mum, It's not like we've had the..." started Ron before Ginny interrupted him.

"Wait, what?! Ron and Hermione...but you... than you're not..."

"No" sighed Harry with a smile "I'm not married."

"WHY NOT!" screamed Ginny and Harry's smile faded. "YOU LEFT ME NO SIGN THAT YOU WANTED TO PURSUE OUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU GOT BACK. SO I REALLY DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT ME MOVING ON!"

Harry could feel his anger rise within him again. This time it wasn't focused on Dean or Ginny but on himself. He was angry at him, he, Harry had never told Ginny how he felt about her. He never told her of his intentions so she was right, she had every right to move on.

"Because, I thought you loved Me." said Harry quietly.

Ginny looked at him and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"Are you serious Harry." she said "You knew I loved you! BUT DID THAT MATTER TO YOU! NO, YOU HAD TO RUN OFF AND SAVE THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD BECAUSE YOUR HARRY POTTER."

"IT DID MATTER TO ME!" he screamed cutting her off "IT DOES MATTER TO ME! I HAD TO FINISH OFF VOLDEMORT. But not because of my pride or some stupid prophecy but BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Harry stopped for a moment to see her reaction.

She was quiet and looked like she needed to know more.

"Look Gin, I wanted to live a life away from fear. Out of the shadows, not hidden away scared that one day he could find us and kill you. You are the only thing I ever think about. You're the thing that helped me to defeat him. Your love, not some stupid spell or incantation. But the way I feel for you is more powerful than any magic. I love you."

Harry hadn't realized that he had started crying.

Ginny looked like she had just been smacked stupid with the Hogwarts Express.

The whole room was silent for what seemed like forever.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes before quickly looking away.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Her touch was so much warmer than the icy cold slap he had received before. Ginny wiped away Harry's tears and stood on her toes to kiss him.

As their lips touched Harry relaxed placing his hands lightly on her hips and began to deepen the depth of their kiss.

Suddenly Dean's words came rushing back to him and the vision of him grasping her backside with such strength flew into his mind and caused Harry to push Ginny away.

He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review!


	5. Fighting For Love

Chapter 5: WHAT

Ginny stood in the middle of the room completely disbelieving what had just happened. 'He pushed me away' she thought to herself 'and… he's crying. I've never seen Harry cry. How could I break him like this?'

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Dean." said Ron harshly.

"Right. Hey sweetlips, are we still on for Tuesday night?" asked Dean as he smirked at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Harry break down more. 'Dean!' she thought 'what he said! What Harry saw!' It was all finally coming back to her.

"Go to hell Dean" snapped Ginny.

Harry quickly looked up to see if he had heard right.

Dean gasped sarcastically "I'm hurt baby"

Harry jumped up. He wanted to hit him again. He took a few steps toward Dean before Ginny stopped him.

Dean apperrated quickly before Harry could move around Ginny.

Harry looked down at Ginny's hands still placed gently on his chest.

"I'm sorry Harry" she whispered "I'm so sorry."

But before he could say anything she ran crying up to her room.

Harry struggled to hold back his tears as he walked into the sitting room to collect his thoughts.

Ron looked at Hermione and his mum.

"Should we split up and talk to them?" he asked.

"No" said Mrs. Weasley. Just as she was going to change the subject Hermione stood up and made another one of her recently famous dashes to the bathroom with Ron at her heels.

After closing the door behind him, Ron went and sat down next to his wife on the tiled floor. By the time she was finished Ron looked like he was ready to throw up. Hermione sat back and put her head down on Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled and gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ron, what on earth could be the matter with me?" she asked before standing up to brush her teeth. "I mean I felt fine last night and yet I still woke up this morning feeling like...ugh"

Ron laughed at the last part.

Hermione gave him a fierce look.

"Would you like to go to St. Mungo's and see a healer?" asked Ron.

"Actually yeah I would... could we go after dinner?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, anything for you love." replied Ron.

"Ugh! I even look like ugh" commented Hermione.

"No you don't" laughed Ron "You look beautiful." Ron got up off the bathroom floor and walked over to Hermione. She opened her mouth to protest his comments when he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione looked at him as he pulled away "where do you think your going?" she asked before pulling him back down and giving him an intense enveloping kiss. Ron gently pressed her up against the bathroom door, hearing her gasp caused him to deepen their kiss. Ron slid his hands up Hermione's shirt.

"Wait don't" she said before pulling them out "I... um just really don't want to be touched right now."

Ron gave her a confused look. "oookay" he said slowly.

They both jumped slightly as they heard a giggle and a light knock at the door.

"Could the two of you come out here we need to have a chat." they heard Mrs. Weasley say.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened the door finding herself face to face with her mother-in-law.

"Ah newlyweds" sighed Mrs. Weasley "I believe I have the solution to your dilemma."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and than back to Mrs. Weasley.

"With all due respect mum, Hermione has taken every nausea potion out there she's even taken that icky pink stuff the muggles use and she still feels horrid." supplied Ron.

"Yes well pregnancy isn't nausea now is it Ronald?" answered Mrs. Weasley.

Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

'Think Hermione think... okay there was the puking yeah that's obvious.' she thought to herself 'Wait there were the roses just outside I usually don't smell them until I'm right in front of one but this morning it was as if a dozen of them were shoved in my face. Then I ate that grapefruit last week! I hate grapefruit!' "Holy Merlin" she gasped out loud be for thinking ' Why didn't I see it how did I not recognize the signs!' Hermione looked over at Ron who looked like he was searching his own brain for something.

"Goodness me" blushed Hermione "But I don't understand we were careful and took all the precautions.."

Ron's whimper made her stop talking he looked like he finally found what he had been looking for. "That time at the lake," he said.

Both Mrs. Weasleys jumped up and down for a few seconds realizing what Ron had just said.

"I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mum!!" gushed Hermione.

"Your going to have a baby, I'm going to be a grandmum!" cheered Mrs. Weasley.

It was Ron's turn to look as if he was going to be sick. 'Breath' he said to himself 'so you're going to be a dad... it can't be all that bad!'

Ron fell to the ground with a loud THUD


	6. What Did You Expect?

**Chapter 6: What did you expect?**

Harry came running into the dining room from the sitting room.

Ginny from her bedroom.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were leaning next to Ron trying to wake him up.

Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her son's head with a wet wash rag.

Harry laughed at their attempt. "You two are going about it the wrong way." Harry gently pushed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley away. Harry then stepped in to the kitchen and retrieved a pot of cold water.

"Harry we don't want to shock him." Hermione said in protest.

"Oh don't worry this is only the after shock." he replied.

Harry positioned himself just right in front of Ron, smiled and then yelled, "RON WAKE UP THEY HAVE CANCELLED THE QUIDDICH WORLD CUP!"

Ron sat straight up with a "WHAT!" As soon as he did he got a face full of water.

Ron eyed Harry as everyone laughed at him.

"You know" said Harry "You would figure that after ten bloody years you would stop falling for that, guess not!"

Hermione cleaned up the water with the flick of her wand and continued laughing.

"Are you alright Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah" said Ron. "The last thing i remember..." Ron suddenly became wide eyed again "...I'm going to be a dad"

Ginny shrieked and hugged her brother. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she cried before grabbing a hold of Hermione.

"Congratulations you two" smiled Harry.

"Well" said Mrs. Weasley "As I was attempting to say earlier. You two need a proper wedding! Hermione, Why don't you and I discuss this in the kitchen. You can help me with dinner."

"NO!" yelled both Harry and Ron simultaneously

"I would love to" smiled Hermione before turning to glare at her best friend and husband.

The two walked into the kitchen talking flower arranged centerpieces.

Harry looked out the window at the dark night sky. 'Wow' he thought 'Time sure flies when your fighting' He than looked up at Ginny who quickly turned away from him.

Ron sighed as he looked from Ginny to Harry. "Okay I'm starting to become really annoyed by this." he said breaking the silence. "Ginny, Harry was wrong for not telling you how he really felt about you. So you really shouldn't tear yourself to pieces because you moved on. Harry, mate it's technically your fault that she moved on. If you wanted her to wait and stay true to you, you should have told her so."

Ron took a deep breath before he continued. "Let's put it this way shall we. Harry say you were in Ginny's shoes, the woman you loved was going off to fight the war without you. Before she left she gave no hint that she loved you no sign whatsoever. Not even a goodbye! Just a letter asking you to hold on to a few of her prized possessions. Now Ginny let's throw you into Harry's shoe's you are madly in love with... wait you are madly in love with my sister right mate?" Ron asked causing Ginny to giggle. The look on Harry's face never left though, he was serious and sad at the same time he looked at Ron and nodded.

"Good" said Ron watching Ginny's face suddenly turn into the look of guilt given when she walked it to the room; after Dean told the whole world she hadn't waited for Harry to come home. "Now I can continue... Ginny picture this huge war and everyone you know is fighting it. But you know you're the only one who could stop it. So instead of telling the man you love how you feel, you wait. Because you know he's stubborn and if he knew that you truly loved him he would put his life in danger and come after you to help you. Because you knew there was a huge possibility you could die in said war. So you don't. After some time the war has ended and you come home hoping and praying that he loved you enough to wait around for him, so that the two of you could start a life together. But when you get home you discover he's been dating and in relationships and didn't even think twice about you."

Ron sat quietly looking at the two of them look at each other. By the looks on their faces he could tell he did really well. But he wasn't done as there was still more he wanted to say he just wanted to add a bit of a dramatic effect. 'Here goes everything.' He thought.

"As for Ginny's actions while we were gone... you really can't say much Harry." Ginny's eyes got wide and she looked at Ron. "I mean!" he said quickly "Harry you're not very pure your self. I think I'm going to get out of here before I dig myself into a hole."

Ron took Ginny's hand than placed it in to Harry's. Each hand grasped the other and Ron smiled. "Ginny you're reckless without Harry, and Harry your hopeless without Ginny. You're both an emotional truck wreck without the other. Take it from me; being in love is not something to hide. When you get that chance to experience it; grab it!"

Ron smiled as he walked out of the room walking into the kitchen. 'Now to my mother and wife!' He thought confidently. Ron burst into the kitchen "Okay women" he said strongly "I don't want any lace or fluffy frilly things! If this turns out to be another Yule Ball I'm out!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked at Ron with shock. Then Ron smiled and they both burst out laughing. "What?" asked Ron his smile fading.

"Nothing dearest." laughed . "I think were both just imagining you in your dress robes from forth year, in front of an alter."

Both women started to burst out laughing again.

"Will anyone ever take me seriously?" Ron pouted.

"Awe" laughed Hermione "come on you can help us cook."

"Yay" said Ron unenthusiastically.

:::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::;

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry gently ran his thumb over Ginny's knuckles. "So" he began "What do you think has gotten into Ron?"

"I'm not sure" sighed Ginny looking everywhere but at Harry. "Maybe he's finally lost it and gone mental. It is Ron so it does explain his very insightful lecture."

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment than smiled.

"Then again" continued Ginny "He is married to Hermione."

Harry dropped his smile and rolled his eyes, "Why do people keep saying that? Okay, yes he's married to Hermione but it's not like she plants these idea's into his head. Ron does have a brain you know and he does, on the occasion, use it!"

Ginny blushed than looked down at her hand in Harry's. 'Oh my' she thought while jerking it away suddenly becoming aware of the fact that her and Harry were still holding hands. Harry gripped her hand so she couldn't let go.

"Harry let go of my hand" she whispered.

"No" he said bravely "I love you Gin, and your not going anywhere until we talk."

"So sorry to break your heart Harry but you have to let go." Ginny said sturnfully.

"Why?" asked Harry.

Ginny drew in a deep breath 'this is going to murder him' she thought. "Harry you have to let go of my hand because I have to go upstairs and get ready for a date." she said seriously.

Harry looked at her for just a moment before blurting out "a date?!"

"Yes Harry, I have a date." whispered Ginny.

"So just cancel it." he said with a hint of hope.

"I can't Harry." she said.

"And why the hell not?" he asked forcefully.

"Because Harry" she snapped. "You just don't go cancelling dates with your boyfriend to talk with an ex-buea!"

Harry felt like someone had just knocked the air out of his lungs. Harry losened his grip on Ginny's hand allowing it to slide down his fingers dropping gracefully onto her lap.

"You have a... a… boy…boyfriend" he stammered out.

"Yes" she squeaked.

Harry bit his lip. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the idea of Ginny moving on had hit him all over again. He knew she was seeing guys. He had seen her with Seamus almost a year ago. But he didn't think she'd be involved in an actual relationship. 'What if it's really serious' he thought to himself 'if they love each other I'll lose her forever.' Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen making sure he didn't look at her on the way.

Harry immediately headed for the liquor cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of firewhiskey. 'I cant handle this right now' he thought. Harry sat down at the island in the middle of the room and began to chug the bottle. Gulping down the tainted liquid, drowning away all his thoughts and emotions. Harry was fully aware of the six eyes staring a hole into the back of his head but he didn't care. He needed to enter a completely different world. Away from the aching pain of his heart.


	7. Just A Kiss I Swear

Harry felt one hand on his shoulder and another around his hand that clung to the bottle. He whimpered as Ron pulled away the bottle of Fire Whiskey that was now half empty. He could hear Hermione whisper to Mrs. Weasley about something not being very serious and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What would you know, you're happily married to this saint." Harry snapped at Hermione referring to Ron.

Ron held up a hand at Hermione to stop her from lashing back. Harry suddenly felt the consequences of his actions. His mind started to cloud and he could feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed.

"First of all Ronald I'm severely buzzed when I'd like to be really fucking drunk. And second." he said before taking a deep breath and letting out an even deeper sigh. "Second, I'm going to die a miserable old bachelor with a cat!"

"Speaking of Filch" chimed in Hermione. 'Maybe if I change the subject and get his mind off of things, he wont be tempted to finish that bottle.' she thought to herself. "A letter came for you. It's from Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment 'What is she up to' he thought before turning his attention back to Harry.

"I don't want it." snorted Harry. "Not unless it's a job offer to become the new Caretaker. Which I know it's not. A galleon say's that it's asking me to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. And I really don't feel up to taking a job like that right now. Therefore I don't want that letter."

"I'll take that bet." said Ron. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

Hermione smacked him upside the head for even thinking about betting. "OW! What?!" asked Ron. "Come on it's not like I don't have the galleon to lose _and_ it will get him to open the letter!"

Harry thought about it for a second. Suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to prove Ron Wrong he smiled." Okay Ron, you're on." The two shook hands on the bet as Mrs. Weasley handed Harry his letter. Out loud Harry read...

"Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

I Headmistress McGonagall, regret to inform you that your house elf, Kreacher, Has passed. He died in his sleep last night. As to his wishes, we have beheaded the dear and placed him on the wall at number twelve Gimmauld Place next to his mother and other ancestors. My condolences once again.

Yours truly,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry started laughing as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a galleon and handed it to Ron.

Just as quickly as he forgotten he remembered Harry's mind slipped back to Ginny and he reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey. His laughing seemed to grow colder as he did this.

Hermione was the first to notice and she nudged Ron in the ribs.

Ron grabbed a hold of the bottle first and looked at Harry shaking his head slightly. "No mate." stated Ron. "Not until you tell me what's going on. But even then I'm not promising I'm going to give it back."

"Fine" said Harry "I'll just grab another bottle."

"No" said Ron rather forcefully "You are going to tell us what's going on."

"Why does anything have to be wrong for a man to drink?" asked Harry.

"Harry I'm your best mate. You sir don't chug whole bottle's of Firewhiskey for no particular reason." stated Ron.

"Fine" sighed Harry. "It's Ginny."

"Well I figured that much but what about her?" asked Ron "When I left it looked like she really took to heart what I said."

"Well, Ginny has a.." he began but stopped abruptly as Ginny walked into the room.

'She looks stunning' he thought to himself.

Ginny had put on a blue denim mini skirt that showed off her flawless legs and a black fitted top that hugged her every curve. "Well I'm off." announced Ginny as she walked out the door.

Harry stared at the door where she had just been when he heard a male voice say "Hey beautiful." He jumped out of his seat which was a mistake for as he lunged for the door he tripping over the throw rug on the floor and his feet, stumbling horribly before falling flat on his face. By the time he reached the door the couple had already apperrated out of site.

Harry slid down the frame of the door and stared out at the lawn.

"Ginny." continued Harry. "Has a boyfriend." Harry heard a few Gasps and a sigh.

Ron looked at Harry and felt his pain. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey off the counter and walked over to his best friend.

Harry looked up at Ron as he offered him the bottle. Harry muttered a 'thanks' to Ron when he accepted the bottle.

Ron sighed again and walked out of the kitchen into the dinning room to set the table for dinner, ignoring the stares of disbelief he was receiving from his mother and wife.

::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ginny lay comfortably in her cushy bed while thinking of last night. They had gone for a stroll along the park in the pale moon light. After having dinner at one of those over decorated, over priced, expensive muggle restaurants. Ginny smiled thinking about the events that happened when they had got home.

Although her evening was memorable, she couldn't help but think about the most disturbing part of the evening. The part that happened after she was asleep. Her dream had been filled with Hogwarts corridors, golden snitches, flying brooms, and a distinct smell she knew she had smelled before it was rather soothing. When she woke up her mind quickly fluttered to Harry. Ginny shook her head and the thoughts escaped her.

A strong muscular arm snaked its way around Ginny's waist. Gentle lips touched the back of her neck causing her to squirm. "don't....Harry" she laughed than became wide eyed when she heard a cold "WHAT" from behind her.

She turned around and looked in to the piercing eyes of her boyfriend.

"My name is Draco." he said angrily. Ginny smiled and placed a hand on his cheek

"I know that." she whispered "I was simply pointing out that Harry is here and could walk in at any moment."

"All the more reason for me to ravish you again this morning." Draco smirked before attaching his lips to his favorite spot on her neck.

Ginny gave a gasping moan. "Draco, please"

"Draco, please… what?" He whispered against her skin causing her so shiver.

"Stop" she replied.

He sighed and put his forehead to her shoulder.

"Why do you suddenly care what he thinks? I recall you screaming other things last night." he said with a smirk.

Ginny lightly smacked his shoulder. "Ow! Love, that hurt." Draco said with a laugh.

A wave of panic washed over her as she heard footsteps in the hall. "Draco you have to leave." she whispered sharply. "NOW!"

"What! Why?" he asked while she pulled herself out of his grasp and got out of bed.

"Because you have to go, I really can't explain it." she said while she threw his clothes at him.

"Alright I'll get dressed but I'm not leaving until you give me a legitimate reason why I should." he sighed while putting on his jeans.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as a light knock on her door reached her ears. Ginny ran over and tackled Draco to the floor. "Hmm I like this side of you" he laughed. "Shh" she hissed as she tried to stuff him under the bed.

"Ginny, Hermione wants to know if....BLOODY HELL!!" she heard Ron yell from behind her. It was too late he saw Draco.

Ginny turned around to see her red-faced and angry brother.

"Ron I can.." she began.

"Stuff it Ginny. No explanation needed." Ron yelled.

Draco and Ginny stood on their feet. "You didn't tell me he was home." Draco whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Legitimate enough?!" she responded.

Ron glared at the two of them with anger and disbelief. "Ginevra Weasley! When will all this end! Yesterday your snogging Dean then Harry. Now I find you in an interesting situation with him!" Ron screamed. "And you mate!! He saved your life! He was your alibi. We protected you and this is how you repay us. HOW YOU REPAY HIM! I can't believe this!"

"Ron get out." Ginny yelled. "My life is none of your business! The fact that you barged in her without is cause enough for me to hex you no questions asked!"

With that Ginny ran over and pushed Ron out the door slamming it in his face. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Draco.

Draco's anger filled him from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. His eyes were almost black with rage. "So" He said so coldly it sent chills down Ginny's back. "You snogged both Dean and Harry. When EXACTLY were you planning on telling me?"

Ginny looked down at her feet.

Draco let out a huff of astonishment "you weren't. Were you?"

Draco's face fell and his expression changed from anger to sadness. He looked down just as Ginny looked up.

"Draco" she began. Draco put up a hand as a sign to stop her but she ignored it. "Draco, I had planned to tell you last night. But everything was so great and beautiful, I just didn't want to ruin it. Besides Ron's got it all wrong. I didn't snog Dean and Harry. I only snogged Dean" she heard Draco let out a small sound sort of like a sigh of relief. "I just kissed Harry."

Draco's head snapped up to look at Ginny. "Just kissed Harry. Just kissed Harry! You don't just kiss someone. You don't just kiss your ex-boyfriend, the former love of your life! You don't just kiss him and expect me to understand! You still kissed him! You still cheated on me! Just kissing someone and snogging someone else you've got to be fucking nutters. I can't believe this!"

"Draco calm down.." Ginny began.

"Calm Down. CALM DOWN! Ginny I just found out that my girlfriend had her lips all over two different men other than myself! In the last twenty-four hours no less and you want me to calm down!" Draco screamed. "That's it I can't take this anymore. I can deal with the daydreams and calling out his name in your sleep and the way you get when your looking at old photo's or how your so damn obsessed with that bloody box! But when you kiss him and expect me to not flip out." Draco took a deep breath to steady himself.

Ginny looked at him like someone had just slapped her in the face with a fish.

"Draco you're not making any sense." she whispered.

"Yes well I'm making plenty of sense in my head." he snapped. "I can't compete against a head full of memories and questions. I've tried. It's just not possible anymore. Especially since he's back, I really don't need someone playing with my emotions right now."

"Oi! Draco quit being such a drama king!" Ginny snapped "I wasn't planning on playing with your emotions! I had actually planned on breaking up with you."

"Well then!" yelled Draco "Allow me to save you the trouble...WE'RE OVER!"

Draco turned on a heal and stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Ginny behind.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n:: Have i said i h8 anon reviewers! okaaywell not really... i just hate the negative ones. so if you have a positive outlook, like (or love) the story, trust that i know what i' writing and the puzzle pieces will all fit together in the end please i beg of you don't read (oh if u must! lol) this next part!!!

I feel i must address the constant h8 on my baby... if you would read the authors notes you would know that this was the VERY FIRST FAN FICTION I HAD EVER WROTE! i wrote it when i was 16 an have it on another site i already have 15 chapters uploaded and ready to post but i am taking my time with it so i don't over load it and so i may work in reviewer ideas. i feel that now that i am 21 it needs to be written as i first envisioned it. Yes i know there are HUGE gaping holes in the story line. but i have some plaster sitting by the computer and am working on filling them in chapter by chapter. I'm making improvements as i go... so if you would like to find and read the other version More power to you... FYI you'll be even more lost then you think you are now. this story was written during a depressing time in my life. one month into the writing my grandfather died... three months later my grandmother died... therefore yes it is a bit scattered but I'm working on fixing it. you could always just not read it. as for Ginny... I'm not saying it again! this will be the LAST time i defend my version of Ginny. you say her personality is not possible that it's not real. well here's some news for you.... it is... I'm not going to really get into it because it's personal and i know that if she had it her way she'd make it worse by putting in ALL she's done. My spelling ha! i go through my chapters with a fine tooth comb i write them on word. my grammar sucks! but I'm spelling isn't all that bad. it's not perfect. i know my authors notes suck but I'm dyslexic I'm happy i can type at all! but my real comment on that is instead of bitching about it why not offer to beta it if it concerns you that much.

Sorry! had to get it off my chest thank you for putting up with me! ALL reviews are welcome! just be prepared for the authors notes! lmao HeRe'S tHe StOrY!!!!

**Chapter 8: Confession.**

Ron headed down to the kitchen. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell Harry. 'But how?' he thought 'He's madly in love with Ginny and it's not like she was up there with Dean.' He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and over to the liquor cabinet. He heard Harry groan in the background over his headache and hangover.

Ron pulled out an old muggle brand of whiskey called Jack Daniels and placed the bottle in front of Harry.

Harry looked at Ron 'doesn't he realize I have the world haziest hangover' Harry thought to himself. After a few moments of silence and confusion Ron nodded to the bottle

"You might want to go ahead and chug some of that mate, because what I've got to tell you, you wont want to hear sober. Plus it'll help with that hangover" he said.

"Ron what do you think your doing!" screeched Hermione as she reached for the bottle of alcohol. "He's still in recovery."

"Hermione, leave it!" snapped Ron. "Like I said, he's going to need it."

"Ron!" Scolded Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to explain himself further the yelling from upstairs reached the kitchen.

Ron took in a deep breath to prepare for what came next.

The look on Harry's face went from pain and agony to anger and rage real fast, as his eyes widened.

"SHE BROUGHT HIM HOME!" Harry screamed "She brought him HOME! I can't believe this! She knew I was here and yet she still BROUGHT HIM HOME!"

Harry's head began throbbing more and his anger towards Ginny caused his Hangover to run full blast. He was half tempted to run upstairs and see who the mystery man was. The other half of his seized the bottle that Ron had placed in front of him. 'What the hell' he thought 'Why not? it can't make anything worse.' Harry found himself once again attached to a bottle of whiskey. With the only exception that he didn't chug this one. 'Merlin this is awful what were those muggles thinking.' He thought as he placed the bottle down.

Ron smiled to himself as he had watched Harry tip the bottle back and not two seconds later put it back down.

Hermione glared at her husband. "I can't believe you gave him that!" she snapped "He's still in recovery."

"You don't think I know that." he snapped back "That just so happens to be a Muggle drink. It will take him a few hours to get drunk off of that. Not only is it weaker than fire whiskey but the taste isn't very similar either. I know what I'm doing."

Hermione just huffed and sat next to Harry.

"Look Harry I think you should know that I walked in to Ginny's room this morning and found her with..." began Ron but came to atop when Draco stormed into the kitchen. "...Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes skimmed the perimeter of the kitchen and landed on Harry.

"YOU" Draco hissed.

Harry just stared at him.

Draco than reached over and seized Harry by the arm pulling him up out of his seat and glared at him. Harry stood directly opposite Draco nose to nose.

"You know Draco, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron also joined in on the laughter until Draco pushed Harry against the wall.

"Why is it always you Potter?" Draco snapped "It's like your some damn lost dog that I can't get rid of! First school, than that night in the graveyard, and the ministry. Now my relationship with Ginny. Always you."

"Relationship?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes, Harry. Didn't you hear your little weasel friend tell you where he found me this morning?" Draco smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco.

"Oh don't worry Potter it's over between me and your not so perfect Ginny. Although she is perfect doing a few things." Draco smirked again

Harry clenched his jaw.

"However I do want to point a few things out to you before I take my leave, Potter. Just so they're said and stuck in your thick mind." smiled Draco. "It was I who opened that door to the other side of a relationship to Ginny. I who has been curled in many, many covers with her over the past year and a half. I was the one left here to literally lick the wounds you've caused her. Me, Harry not you! I should be the one who holds her heart. I SHOULD BE THE ONE SHE'S MADLY IN LOVE WITH. But I guess it's true what they say some things just never _die_."

Before Draco even saw what was coming he was on the cold kitchen tile. Harry ran over and hit him the second time knocking Draco out cold. He stood up and shook his hand. 'broke a knuckle' He thought.

Harry really could care less about the pain in his hand it was the pain in his heart that overwhelmed him. Harry bound for the stairs he had to know everything. She wasn't getting away this time.

'She's going to confront her feelings about me whether she likes it or not.' he said to himself as he climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. As he burst into the room the sight before him made him quickly forget why he was there.

Ginny was sitting at the edge of her bed crying.

Harry turned to mush. He bit his lip and sighed. 'She's beautiful when she's sad. Godric I'm pathetic' he thought as he walked over to sit next to her. Harry gently wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him so she could feel his comfort.

Ginny breathed in a deep familiar smell, the one from her dream except this one was dripping with whiskey. Ginny pushed away a bit to see whose arms she was so tightly wrapped in. She had been so upset with herself and her actions in her life that she didn't even notice that someone had came into her room. Until that someone pulled her into a hug. Ginny looked up at Harry's face. No anger, no tears, just confusion. She felt as if she should say something to him, hell she knew she should say something to him but what?

'I'm sorry, would be a good start.' said the little voice in her head. Ginny made eye contact with Harry. His emerald eyes twinkled but didn't gloss. 'Good sign means he's not completely drunk' she thought to herself.

"I have a confession to make." sighed Harry. "I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"Harry what..." she started but Harry held a hand up to stop her.

"Allow me to explain. I'm sure Ron told you that after we left we visited from affar. Well during one particular visit..." Began Harry.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Wow" smiled Ron "can you believe my baby sister is graduating from Hogwarts."_

_"Ron you make it sound as if she's stupid!" laughed Hermione._

_The trio of friends stood on the edge of the forbidden forest twenty feet from the graduation ceremony._

_"She looks ao beautiful" whispered Harry._

_"And so grown up." Giggled Hermione._

_"You think maybe just this once we can..." Asked Ron._

_"No" frowned Harry "we can't give away our position."_

_Ron smiled sadly "you're right, sorry."_

_"It's fine" said Harry returning the sad smile. "I understand how you feel."_

_"We all do" added Hermione._

_The trio looked on watching as the graduates jumped for joy at the announcement of their release into the world as certified witches and wizards. They watched as Ginny and Luna jumped together in a circle laughing and squealing._

_Just then Ginny stopped and glanced their way all three took a small step back scared she had spotted them. Ginny's face had lit up before she broke out into a run in their direction. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and prepared to apperate knowing that neither of them would willingly leave, When a man standing just off to the side grabbed Ginny around the waist and swung her in a circle causeing her to squeal. When they came t a stop Seamus Finnigan's face was clearly visible. Both had smiles adoring their faces quiet words were exchanged before Seamus leaned down and kissed Ginny. _

_Harry suddenly couldn't breathe, he ripped his arm from Hermione's grip and began walking backwards slowly shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Oh Harry..." began Hermione._

_"No..." Harry said breathlessly holding up a shaky hand to stop her from comforting him._

_Ron took a step in his direction and Harry disapperated on the spot._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"... They found me three days later in Romania. In an alleyway behind a pub, completely incoherent. I'd been to far gone to remember where and how long I had been there according to the owner I hadn't stopped drinking since I had got there. I still don't know how Ron and Hermione had found me. For three weeks after that I refused to stay sober. I'd suffered from alcohol poisoningmore then twelve times. I was horrible i really don't know why they had put up wit me." Explained Harry "They had finally had enough and used a very strong Glamour and took me to a muggle hospital for treatment. It took me a week or so to admit to myself I had a problem. The counselors told me i pent up my emotions to much. that i needed to start feeling out in the open, I laughed in their faces. It made sense though I mean I've lost many people in my life that all meant something to me and seeing you kiss Seamus was like 'the straw that broke the camels back' as they say. The alcohol just drowns out the feelings and I just wanted to not feel. It took us off track for three months, they finally signed me out when I admitted how stupid I was being. When I relapsed last night, I could just feel that little voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't the way to handle things anymore but i ignored it, i wasn't sure if i could actually grip the concept of losing you. I still cant."

"Harry..." Whispered Ginny tears slowly leakin down her cheeks "I'm so sorry."

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. He lent into her touch and lightly kissed her wrist.

Ginny smiled and leaned forward placing her forehead to his softly sniffling.

His lips ghosted over hers lightly once, twice, on the third time Ginny leaned in to slightly deepening the kiss. She felt her heart start to race as Harry picked up the pace and before either knew it their light tentative kisses turned into deep ones full of passion and a hidden longing.

"Gin" moaned Harry as he started on her neck. "Merlin baby, I missed you so much."

"Harry" she breathed "I'm so sorry. I know *moan* I don't deserve you but… uhhh!

Harry smirked as he licked his way down her chest to her belly button.

"But what Gin?" He asked his voice husky and breath hot on the inside of her thigh.

She completely forgot what she was saying as they allowed lust to take over.

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. awww Moments

A//N!!!!! some ppl just drive me batty!

**Chapter 9: AWWWW Moments**

"Harry I can't do this." breathed Ron.

Harry laughed before he rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're so worked up about mate. You're already married to the woman."

"Yeah but, the way I see it I hadn't the slighted idea what I was getting myself into before, but now that I know maybe i should duck out." smiled Ron.

Harry laughed again. "That's cold Ron."

"Aw, you know I'm kidding I wouldn't ever be able to do that to the woman I love and my future child!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"You know Ron" said Harry "you never did tell me about the first wedding."

"Isn't much to tell. A year ago today I asked her to marry me and we got married." said Ron.

"You know what I mean!" scolded Harry.

"Oh!" laughed Ron " you mean you want the whole story!"

_Flashback  
'Where in Merlin's name is she!' Ron thought. He had specifically told her 8pm it was almost 9 and Hermione was no where to be found. Ron sat down on the park bench and put his head in his hands. It was a beautiful night the stars shown brightly in the dark sky. Ron's gaze rose to the stars 'I can't believe I thought I could do this.' He sighed._

"Hey handsome sorry I'm late." Came a familiar voice from behind him. His gaze was immediately ripped away from the skies to her dazzling brown eyes.

"_Hermione you're late." He said slightly irritated._

"I know I'm sorry it's just Harry was…" she began but he quickly cut her off.

"_It's okay I forgive you." He said while tugging her arm. "Come on were late."_

Before Hermione could ask where they were going they were already there.

Ron pulled her up the stairs of a small church found just out side of the park. He led her to the front of the church where a preacher stood along with a few people she had never seen before.  
Hermione glanced at Ron a wave of confusion ran across her face. Almost as if he could read her mind, Ron spoke up. "Hermione, I love you so much. Well we don't get to be spontaneous very much anymore, you know with the war and all we've all been on our toes the last few years. So I'd like to change that. Even if it's just for tonight."

"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

_But instead of answering her Ron bent down in front of her on bended knee. _

"_Holy Godric!" Hermione gasped._

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Right here, Right now?" asked Ron.

"Right here? Right now?" Asked Hermione.

Ron nodded.

"Infront of people we don't even know, with out our friends and family? Ron i'm not so sur..." Hermione began.

"Merlin woman, just shut up and say yes!" Laughed Ron.

Hermione laughed and with a bright smile she said yes.

_Ron smiled and took a ring from his pocket and slid it onto Hermione's left hand. Ron jumped up and gathered her into his arms just to kiss her deeply. Ron heard the preacher behind him clear his throat. Hermione blushed and pulled away. With a nod from Ron the preacher began the marriage ceremony._

_*end flashback* _

"And we were married right there. Muggle way of course. I payed a few muggles to be witnesses and that's how it went." finished Ron.

--------

"Hermione you look amazing!" gushed Ginny.

Hermione blushed as she turned to face her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been straightened than pulled up halfway with small pieces pulled out here and there for an added effect. She glanced down at her dress, an ivory gown with a corset looking top and a bell type bottom with sleeves that hung just off the shoulder. The gown wasn't entirely ivory there was a blue ribbon woven into the back of the dress. It was perfect, she'd gotten lucky and hadn't started showing just yet. She honestly couldn't believe they had been back for two months, and had found out yesterday that she was just at four months pregnant, she was re-marrying the love of her life in front of all of their family in friends. It was almost like a fairy tale. Ginny had insisted on doing her make-up, nothing to major just a touch of eye shadow and eyeliner to make her honey eye's pop.

"You know Ginny your still avoiding my question." Sighed Hermione.

"Really? Have I?" Ginny asked innocently "and, what question would that be?"

"Ron and I aren't stupid you know. We've seen the way you two sneak off every so often. What's with you and Harry?" Hermione urged.

"Well remember the day when Draco was here? We sort of…" Began Ginny but trailed off quietly.

"Sort of what? Killed one another and are now walking around are really good ghosts, argued, shagged what?" laughed Hermione.

"Yes, well the last two rather, but that's not what I was going to say. We talked, I mean really talked no yelling or anything like that even though at one point I know we were both angry. Neither one of us lost our temper." Said Ginny shyly.

"Well" Hermione said. "I've still got twenty minutes I want the long version give it, you."

Ginny sighed, took a deep breath and began to lay out the events of her wonderful evening.

*_Flashback*  
Ginny smiled as she woke up from an amazing dream, she had royally screwed her life up and yet Harry had forgiven her and held her close in his strong muscular arms. Ginny turned just slightly and realized that the muscular arms from her dream were now around her waist._

Harry's warm steady breath on her back seamed to relax and calm her. Ginny moved to get up and a loud groan came from behind her as his arms tightened his hold. Ginny giggled and tried again.

"_No, please don't go" whined Harry. _

_Ginny laughed fully this time. _

"_Harry I have to use the loo." She smiled._

"Oh" he laughed "hurry back."

After a few minutes Ginny looked at herself in the mirror her hair was a wreak. She stiffened a giggle when she heard Harry sigh.

When she reappeared, Harry was fully awake and sitting up in bed. "We uh… We need to talk" he murmured.

The four most hated words in the world were just said to her, well they were hated when strung together. She looked at him in shock before taking the seat next to him.

"Okay so I guess I should go first" sighed Harry. "I'm sorry Gin. I've been a real ass lately and you don't deserve that. The biggest mistake of my life wasn't leaving without saying goodbye. It was leaving without saying 'I love you.' I really don't blame you for moving on and I know I shouldn't be angry. I'm sorry I went off on Dean. I really, really don't want to lose you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Harry stared at Ginny, searching her face for any response at all.

"Harry I love you too. I don't think you owe me any apology at all it's I who owe you. I should have trusted in my love for you. I'm so sorry Harry. I was just so angry I felt betrayed. Honestly I worked my self up for your letter, saving it for last, getting my hopes up. Yet all it said was watch my ruddy bird and this dumb old jewelry box. It hurt I cried for three days straight. Mum thought I'd gone mental, I couldn't even sit down and look at the butter dish without bawling my eyes out."

"_Gin, Hedwig is not a ruddy bird!" Harry gasped playfully trying to bring her spirits back up._

_It worked, Ginny laughed. "Harry I poor my heart out and all you heard was me call you owl a ruddy bird."_

"_Well…" smiled Harry "I've apologized already what more was I to say?"_

_"true" Agreed Ginny "so what is this?"_

_"This as in us?" Asked Harry "Well that wasn't really how I pictured our first time together, I mean you were just caught in this same bed with Draco what seven hours ago? Speaking of EW!"_

_Ginny giggled "Draco is very clean person you have nothing to worry about."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow "I really don't want to know."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Than Harry wrapped his arms around me and we kissed among other things. Agreed we were past the dating stages and desided we can't be with out each other. After that we got into the conversation of our personal lives until I could see the anger in his eyes and we dropped it, agreed to focus on the present not the past…. Speaking of which we have to get you downstairs." Finished Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. "I think I'm going to cry."

"What?! Why?" asked Ginny in a panic.

"Well" started Hermione. " A. because of your story. B because it's my wedding day. C because I'm pregnant and my hormones are a bit wacky! "

Ginny laughed "um Hermione it's your re-wedding day."

"oh! Shut up!" Laughed Hermione "besides I didn't cry the first time. I think I was still in shock, but this time it seems so much more personal "

Tears already rimming her eyes she allowed Ginny to take her hand and lead her to where she was to renew he wedding vows with her Husband of one year.

........................

reviews are lovely things!!!


	10. A Weasley Travisty

Chapter 10:

In the kitchen Bill, Charlie, and the twins were gobbling down breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley was talking to Ginny's head, which was floating in the fireplace.

"…We're right on schedule, Mum, Hermione and I are leaving in fifteen minutes for the church."

"Splendid, dear, we'll see you shortly!" Ginny's head disappeared from the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley turned around to face the table.

"Where is your father?" she tsked. Her sons shrugged as she yelled up the stairs. "ARTHUR WEASLEY! Get downstairs breakfast your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Right-o, Molly, dear!" Mr. Weasley said joyfully, coming down the steps. He jumped the last three stairs and landed with a "TA-DA!" flourishing his arms wide.

Everyone around the table groaned. He was wearing a baby blue tuxedo and a white dress shirt with a large and frilly front ruffle.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley shouted once again.

"Isn't this spiffy? It's all the rage with Muggles!" Mr. Weasley plopped down at the table and began to devour a plate full of fried eggs.

"Arthur, Ron and Hermione decided on black tuxedos, remember? What happened to the one we rented at the Muggle store?" Mrs. Weasley said in a dangerous voice.

"Nonsense, my dear! Upon further research, I've discovered that blue is just as acceptable!" Arthur pulled a magazine page out of his back pocket and held it up for Molly to see. "And much more stylish, in my humble opinion!"

Mrs. Weasley snatched the page out of his hands and looked it over. "Arthur, this is from 1975! Where on Earth did you get it?"

The Weasley sons burst into laughter as Mr. Weasley looked dejected.

"In a bridal magazine from a Muggle library. I went with Hermione last week- I wanted to see the computers they use to look up their books." He said amidst the gales of laughter from his sons.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was not amused. "You better change that back to black before Ron comes down, or I'll turn you into a toad!" She fumed.

"Oh, very well," Mr. Weasley sighed as he touched his wand to his chest. The tuxedo returned to a modern black version but not before George could snap a photo of the scene.

Harry and Ron came downstairs at last, both with their tuxedos in suit bags.

"Oh, there you are! Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to hug Ron. "I just can't believe my little Ronnie is getting married!"

"muum" Ron Mumbled blushing.

Fred and George snickered.

"Awe, witle Wonnie is all growed up and getting married!" Fred mimicked his mother.

"Shut up, Fred! Leggome, Mum!" Ron tried to wrestle himself from his mother's grasp.

Harry sat down at the table and helped himself to some eggs and toast. Mrs. Weasley released her grip on Ron and let him do the same. She was sniffing and held up her dish towel to her wet eyes.

Mr. Weasley put a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't cry, Molly. Think of it not so much as losing Ron, but that we're gaining a daughter! A Muggleborn daughter! And her Muggle family!" He added the last sentences with glee.

Ron choked on a bit of toast. "For heaven's sake, Dad, please don't make a fool out of yourself in front of Hermione's family! I know they're Muggles and you find them fascinating, but can you just act like you've at least seen and been around Muggles before?!"

Mr. Weasley looked slightly hurt. "I'm around Muggles all of the time for my job, Ron, and I think I know how to act around them- I've never make a fool of myself yet."

Ron shook his head, "Oh, right, Dad, like when you came with Hermione and I to the Muggle bakery and blew up all of the sample wedding cakes?"

"That was an accident. I was merely trying to charm the bride and groom figurines so they would move- I thought Hermione's family would get a real kick out of that." Ron's father laughed.

"Uh-huh, and like when you followed Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Granger, and me to the bridal shop and tried on a bridesmaids' dress?" Mrs. Weasley jumped in.

"Hermione said I could come! And I didn't know then that Muggle men didn't wear dresses to weddings!" defended Mr. Weasley

"And don't forget about when you tailed us in that Muggle department store while we were trying to register for our gifts, rode up and down the escalators shouting "Weee! Look at me!" then you wandered into the appliance section and started that electrical fire!" Ron added.

"Well, I hadn't been on escapaters that large before! And how was I to know that eclectic plugs and magic don't mix?" defended Mr. Weasley. "And I did put out the fire before the Muggle firey-men arrived, you know."

"The point is, Dad, can you please just play it cool today? For me?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"Sure son, of course!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. Ron looked relieved, but Harry wasn't sure he quite believed Mr. Weasley would be able to control himself the entire day.

"Bill! Charlie! Grab your things and get going! Your father and I will be apparating shortly as well!" The eldest sons obeyed their mother and disappeared with separate cracks.

"Fred! George! Are you ready?"

"For what Mum?"

"Yeah, where are we going again?"

"This is no time for jokes, young men! You two get your miserable little butts to the church right now or I'll give you what-for!"

"Yikes, Mum! You've got to calm down!"

"You're not going to have a good time if you don't relax!"

With that the twins grabbed up their suit bags and disapparated away. With everyone but Harry and Ron gone, Mrs. Weasley relaxed.

Harry picked up his and Ron's suit bags. "Let's go, Ron" He grinned at his friend.

Ron sighed as if he were trying to build up his courage. "It's now or never, I guess!"


	11. ugh! family

Chapter 11: Just Married...._again_ part 3.

At the church Ron and Harry changed into their tuxedos with the rest of Ron's brothers in the Groom's dressing room. Ron looked himself up and down critically in a full length mirror.

"I look like a stupid git in this thing," he muttered, trying to tie the bowtie.

"No you don't, you just aren't used to wearing Muggle suits," Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ron's neck. The bowtie tied itself perfectly.

"Thanks." Ron looked back into the mirror, scowling at his reflection. "What if I forget my vows?"

"You won't. And anyway, it doesn't matter- you have them down on paper." Harry said.

"I bet Hermione didn't even show up."

"She did, I talked to Ginny when we first got here; she helped Hermione get dressed."

"Oh, bloody hell, I forgot the rings!" Ron clapped his hands on his head.

"Never fear, I've got the rings right here in my pocket- one of my duties as your Best Man. Get a grip on yourself. Everything will be fine." Reassured Harry.

Just then Fred and George came into the room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Harry asked. "You're the ushers! You're supposed to be ushering the guests to their pews!"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Fred started.

"Dad fired us- said he wanted to usher the guests himself." George finished.

"Whaaaat!" Ron wailed.

"He was doing really great too…" Fred said.

"Until he tried to compliment Hermione's Great-Auntie Enid on her lovely hat and pulled it off- wig and all." George laughed.

"I'm going to be sick!" Ron cried and ran from the room.

Harry followed him into the hallway. Down the hall near the entrance to the actual church room a small crowd of people was in chaos. Harry could hear Mr. Weasley's voice above the din.

"Awfully, sorry about that, honest mistake! No hard feelings I hope? Your hat and h-h-hair really do look splendid today, Auntie Enid!" He sheepishly held out a hat and wig.

A very bald old woman shakily took her ensemble and righted them on her head. Harry chuckled and turned around to see about calming Ron, but Ron had disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had left the Bride's changing room to wait at the church's front entrance for the florist to bring the flowers. Hermione was checking her reflection in the mirror and smoothing the front wedding dress, when Ron, mistaking the room for a bathroom burst in.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?!"

Ron, who already looked miserable, now looked miserably perplexed. "Says who?"

"Err, I dunno- it's an old Muggle saying."

"So, uh, do you want me to leave?" Ron said pathetically, backing towards the door.

Hermione laughed. "NO! I don't really believe in that superstitious junk, you know that! You just startled me, that's all." She finally noticed how wretched Ron looked. "Ron! What's the matter?!"

"Dad knocked off Great Auntie Enid's wig and I look horrible in this tuxedo and I just know Fred and George are going to pull some awful prank and I forgot the rings, but Harry didn't and oh wow you look amazing but if you don't want to marry me anymore I'll understand!" Ron cried in one breath.

Hermione smiled and took Ron's right hand in hers, pulling him close to her. She dusted off his shoulders, re-buttoned a few buttons on the front of his jacket that he hadn't fastened correctly, and smoothed away a few wrinkles from his vest. She then grabbed both of his hands and looked up into his worried blue eyes.

"Of course I want to marry you, Ron, I love you. Don't worry about anything else today, crazy things are bound to happen- it's those crazy things that I love most about your family. Just sit back and enjoy our wedding day- we only get to experience it twice!" she smiled.

For the first time that day, Ron was calmed. He looked back at Hermione and felt all of his anxiety wash away. Before him was the young woman he loved- the grown up version of the girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth he had fallen for when they were children together at Hogwarts, and she was telling him she loved him. He had never truly believed it when she had said it before- he had always been waiting to wake up from a wonderful, but unrealistic dream, or for her to take it back. But today was proof that she would never be taking those words back.

Great emotion swelled up in Ron's heart and he wanted to express exactly what he felt, but instead all he could say was "I love you too, Hermione."

It seemed to be enough for Hermione to hear because she tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just then Ginny came back with the bouquets.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you; they think you've skived off, or fainted and are lying unconscious somewhere or something! You need to get to the front of the church right now!" Without a word, Ron ran off.

Harry was already standing at the altar when Ron got there. The two friends stood looking at each other for a few moments, then Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What can I say, mate? You two are my best friends in the whole world- I'm glad that if I have to see you married that it's to each other."

"Thanks, Harry, that means a lot."

"So, are you going to be alright?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked out at the sea of guests sitting and waiting to watch him marry Hermione.

"Yeah- yeah, I am. I'm great."

…………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day went off without a hitch unless you count Crookshanks the Ring Bearer's refusal to walk all the way down the aisle (halfway down he freaked out and jumped straight into the air and onto Auntie Enid's head, knocking her hat and wig off for the second time that day).

Fred and George almost succeeding in passing Nosebleed Nougats off as butter mints (Harry confiscated a large dish of them being passed among the guests just in time and persuaded the unsuspecting victims not to eat them.),

Mr. Weasley going around at the reception personally introducing himself to every single member of Hermione's family and interrogating them about all things Muggle ("So, Grandma Granger, do you know the function of a rubber duck? Harry Potter- the Best Man- didn't know…"),

or finally, Ginny catching the bouquet, and all of her brothers cheering and running up to shake Harry's hand Mr. Weasley was cheering too. He poked Great Uncle Basil, Great Auntie Enid's husband and said, "Harry Potter and my daughter Ginny will be next! Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, you know! And he's a Half-Blood! Not quite as exciting as a Muggleborn like Hermione, but well, what can you do?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

'Hermione Weasley' Hermione thought as she sighed.

"I can't believe this Ron." smiled Hermione. "We've been married a year and a two weeks and I'm just now feeling the full effects of marriage."

"Meaning?" asked Ron.

"Meaning." started Hermione with a smile. "I finally can be acknowledged as Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I finally get to go to bed at the same time as my husband. These weeks have been great! You, not getting up at seven in the morning to switch rooms, I finally feel married."

Ron smiled as he looked at his future.

"You know." he said with a laugh. "Your right! This feels great. I love you Mrs. Weasley."

"And I love you Mr. Weasley." Hermione cooed in response.

"And I'd love it if you two would shut up for five seconds and tell us how the honeymoon was." snapped Ginny, pulling the love birds out of the translucent world.

Hermione smiled and finished telling the story about their two weeks in Paris. Hermione felt obligated to tell Ginny everything. Well almost everything. She had finally got to spend two weeks waking up and falling asleep next to the man she loved without any doubt or worries and they took full advantage of it, that she didn't tell Ginny.

The mood in the room suddenly changed from light and airy to stiff but loving as Harry walked in the room.

"Hey." he whispered lightly into Ginny's ear whilst giving her a kiss on the cheek. But before she could say anything a wave of worry seemed to wash over her face.

Harry hadn't noticed though he was already tackling Ron and saying 'hello.' Hermione however caught it.

"Umm... Ginny and I will be right back I want to show her a few of the things we bought in Paris." Hermione said and grabbed Ginny before she could protest.

*****************************************

"Wonder what that was about." stated Ron.

"Ginny's been a bit, I don't know, spaced lately. And I think Hermione picked up the vibe." said Harry.

"So..." Ron started shyly. "How are things between you two?"

"I'm not sure I know the answer to that one either." Sighed Harry.

"What. Why not? I mean when we left you to were all over each other. You've only been together for almost three months and you're already having problems!" gaped Ron.

"No" sighed Harry. "It's not like that really. It's just well these past few days Ginny just seems to stiffen every time I touch her. I haven't even been able to give her a descent kiss since Monday."

"Wow that's saying something considering it's Thursday." Ron stated.

"Ron, what am I going to do?" asked Harry although it sounded like he was pleading.

Ron sighed again he had been doing that a lot lately. Sighing that is. With Hermione's new found hormones and Harry's dilemma his brain was so over worked that all he could do was sigh. Ron sat and watched his friend fall apart with worry.

He looked genuinely scared that his relationship with Ginny was crumbling in his hands. Ron sighed again. Why did he push them that night, he should have just left his mouth shut and let them work it all out on their own.

Ron heard a sharp gasp and crying from the other room. Harry must have heard it to because he was snapped out of his thoughts and staring at the door.

****************************************

"Ginny, what's the matter" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked at her and smiled. "I was just thinking is all."

"Don't give me that! I saw you stiffen when Harry came in and a saw that face. What's wrong?" Hermione asked with force this time.

Ginny dropped her smile and replaced it with a sigh. "Look I was just worried is all. About you and the baby that is. All that traveling you two did. So what's it like to be pregnant? How did you not realize you were I mean your two months gone and didn't even know how's that possible?"

"Well we were in the middle of a war and I was really distracted so I guess not getting my ... wait … your going off the topic. And I don't believe that line about you worrying about me so you can just stuff that into someone else's thoughts. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to go get Harry" Scolded Hermione.

"No" said Ginny. "I'll tell you. Not like going and getting Harry will do you any good because he doesn't know. I'm just really scared right now is all."

"Scared? Of what?" asked Hermione.

"Look if I tell you. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone not even Harry okay." Replied Ginny.

"I promise now just tell me, your beginning to scare me." Promised Hermione.

Ginny took a deep breath as if to steady herself and looked directly at Hermione and said. "I'm late."


	13. Potter

A?N:: lo loves! wanted to appoligise for the delay i've been a busy helping my dad;s wife paint! plus keeping up with my 1 yr old is becoming more complicated lol i love being a mom! huge props and big love to ProfessorChris! ur reviews remind me t update lol! thanx!

Chapter 13: Potter

"Late?" Asked Hermione "Where have you got to go?"

Ginny looked at her in disbelief "The moon" She said sarcastically, before bursting into tears.

Hermione looked at her best friend, finally piecing it all together Hermione let out a sharp gasp.

"Merlin Ginny! How late?" Asked Hermione frantically.

"Almost two months" She laughed tearfully. "With all the wedding planning and everything being so chaotic lately, all of Harry's press conferences and autograph signings I've just been so busy to notice"

"I know the feeling, so have you done anything about it? I mean checked on it or anything?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just shook her head and stared at the floor.

"How could I? I don't know the spell, and there is no way in hell I'm going to ask my mother she'll murder me." Ginny cried.

"Ever thought of doing it the muggle way? It's just as good." Hermione said.

"No." Said Ginny curiously "What's the muggle way?"

"Well." Began Hermione. "You have to pee on this test stick and wait five minutes. If there's a lot of estrogen in your system it will make the stick turn blue and it means you're pregnant."

"Where can I get one!" Ginny asked frantically.

"In a muggle drug store." Hermione said.

Ginny made a face thinking about the high pale white walls and florescent lights of a store made just for drugs.

Ginny's face almost made Hermione laugh. "You know what, why don't I go get one you stay here just let me tell Ron and I'll be right back." She suggested. When Ginny nodded to her she walked into the other room told Ron that she was 'stepping out' to go get something for Ginny and that she'd be right back then she apparated out of the house.

*****************************************

Harry sat in the living room staring at the wall in front of him. He could hear her crying and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He felt so helpless. Ginny wouldn't talk to him, he had no idea what was going on. Hermione had popped her head in to the room to tell Ron she'd be right back.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll be back" He told Ron as he walked into the next room.

Harry walked into the sitting room and took the seat next to Ginny. Gently he put his arm around her shoulders. Ginny felt as if she wanted to pull away at first but decided against it and snuggled into Harry's chest as a new batch of tears started to run down her face.

Harry sighed and grabbed a hold of Ginny's chin pulling her face up so that it was level with his.

"Gin, I love you. And when ever you're ready to tell me what's wrong I'll be right here to listen okay." Harry said coolly while looking into her eyes. Ginny simply nodded.

"I have something for you" He said as he pulled out a sleek mahogany box with the word POTTER engraved on the front. Ginny recognized it immediately as the same box that Harry had left with her to keep safe. Wiping away her tears Ginny gave him a confused look.

"It's un-open able." Ginny pointed out.

"No, it's very open able" smiled Harry and jerked it back as she reached for it. "Now, wait a second. Don't become impatient first I have to tell you about the box."

"It belonged to your parents. I know, now give me." she said with a smile.

"Hey now there's something I haven't seen in a few days" Harry said referring to her smile. "Okay yes it belonged to my parents, my parent's parents, and my parent's parent's parents. It's only open able twice a generation once when it's shown to the new owner and once again when the owner shows it to the love of his life."

"His life?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, his life it's passed down to the oldest male in the family." Stated Harry

Ginny sat quietly and listened to Harry's story.

"It's sort of old family magic. A kind of way for the family to show that they approve of the owners choice in a wife. If approved the initials of the two people are engraved into the top of the box." He said motioning to the "J&L"

"Wife?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Yeah, wife." Smiled Harry

"How does it work?" asked Ginny.

"Well" said Harry, "First I ask you to marry me. Or I ask you to consider marring me one day. And if you say yes then we both touch the box at the same time. Than say our last names."

"Harry are you?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Well not per say." Blushed Harry

"I'm not asking you to marry me but I am asking you to consider marring me one day. Right now you seem to be going through quite a lot and I don't want to put the stress of a wedding on top of it all. But I mean unless you want to have a long engagement." Harry said adding the last bit rather quickly.

Ginny looked at him in shock. "Forget considering if your asking I'm taking!" Ginny smiled.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Really?" He asked.

Ginny nodded quickly. "Yeah! I wouldn't want it any other way." She said suddenly forgetting all of her troubles.

Harry grabbed Ginny and gave her a quick passionate kiss before kneeling down in front of her holding her left hand.

"Ginny, Will you marry me?" asked Harry.

"Yes!!" cheered Ginny.

Harry held up the box and she held on to the other side, as he said "Potter" than she said "Weasley"

The edges of the box glowed red and lifted it's self into the air and opened. Harry reached for it and showed it to Ginny. Inside were a few old family photos a gold bracelet and a silver wedding set. Harry quickly grabbed the three rings and the box snapped close. Harry held up the wedding set.

"Here this ones mine you keep a hold of it." he said and handed her a silver band. "this is your engagement ring." he said as he held up a princess cut emerald mounted to a silver band.

Ginny gasped at the sight of it as he slipped it on to her finger. it fit perfectly.

"It was my mum's you know." He said quietly.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She whispered back.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Ginny returned the kiss before pulling away to nuzzle into his chest. Ginny smiled, the thought of a pregnancy not being so threatening now. Except for the fact that Harry might not be the father, but that was something she really didn't want to think about right now. Ginny took a quick second to glance at the top of the box. A new engraving now graced the top.

"H&G"

I 3 REVIEWS!!


	14. Mum's And Dad's

A/N:: Hello every one!!! those who celebrate the holiday of this weekend i hope it was a joyful affair. i would like to say sorry for the lack of update the hubs n i took lil man outta town to see family and we made an agreement to leave all technology behind. thanx for the reviews!!! my responses are............ yes im a G/D shipper if its a good story lol... and i update as much as possible sometimes twice a day!

much love ya'll enjoy!

Chapter 14: Mum's and Dad's

Harry smiled as he held his new fiancée. "So Gin, have any ideas on when you'd like to become Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny pulled herself out of Harry's arms slowly while smiling at him. "Well" she said with her mind running a mile a minute. "I was thinking. I really like the idea of a long engagement… Harry, I think I'm ready to tell you why I've been acting so odd this past week."

Ginny took a deep breath and just before she could tell him what was on her mind Hermione apperrated into the room.

"Okay so I got two different kinds of test...oh" Hermione started just before looking up and noticing Harry sitting there.

"Tests?" He asked confused "what sort of tests? Gin? Are you okay?"

Hermione stood quietly looking at the couple.

Ginny sat quietly thinking about what she was just about to say.

Harry looked between both of the girls.

"Somebody please say something!!!" Harry said angrily.

"I might be pregnant." Ginny said quietly looking at the floor.

"What?! Gin, that's great. We might be having a baby!" Harry said ecstatically.

Noticing the excitement in Harry's voice Ginny started crying.

"Ginny, what?" he asked confused looking at the two women slowly "why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Baby...might...Draco" was all Harry caught between Ginny's sobs.

"Huh? I have no idea what you just said. Take a deep breath." Harry said.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Harry there is a _Really _big possiblity that if I am pregnant that..." she began sollumly "well that the baby might be Draco Malfoy's."

The moment the words left her mouth Harry was laughing un-controlably.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. What's really wrong?" He asked.

"Um Harry" whispered Hermione.

Harry's smile dropped dramatically as he took in Hermione and Ginny's faces "your not joking are you?"

Ginny slightly shook her head.

"How Big a possibility?" Asked Harry seriously.

"About a fifty percent chance." Answered Ginny.

Harry's eyes widened and narrowed right before he closed them. He began taking short deep breaths to control the anger he felt creeping up inside of him. Suspicion crept through this head and he bit his lip trying to push away the thoughts of Ginny cheating on him.

As if reading his mind Ginny decided she needed to explain herself. "Harry, please don't think I cheated on you. I would never do that to you." she said and saw Harry's shoulders relax a little. "I was with Draco the night before we got together. The next morning we broke up and that afternoon I was with you."

Harry took one last deep breath before looking up at her "Well, I think we should first find out if there even is a baby."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the longest five minutes of his life. So many thoughts, emotions and ideas ran trough his mind. What if he wasn't the father would Ginny marry Draco? Would Draco allow him to marry his baby's mother? Would he lose Ginny forever? How is he going to deal with this? Will Ginny still want to marry him? Harry's thoughts were cut short when he heard a screech from the bathroom. He looked up to see Hermione run out holding a blue stick.

"Ginny's pregnant!" she gushed.

Harry smiled; he forgot about Draco for a split second and thought about how great it could be to be a father. Before Harry could even ponder this child as his own he heard a sharp

"WHAT" from behind him.

Everyone's attention was on Mrs. Weasley. She was red-faced and looked like she was ready to explode. "Please tell me I did not hear what I think I just heard." she said in a tone that sounded like she was trying very hard to attempt to stay calm.

"I'm afraid we can't" said Ginny calmly "mum I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter. Her gaze quickly looked to Harry than back.

"Mrs. Weasley just so it's said. I asked Ginny to marry me before I knew about the possible pregnancy." said Harry.

This comment seemed to calm her down. Mrs. Weasley smiled and stood to hug her future son-in-law. "My baby's going to have a baby. I'm going to have another grandbaby and son!" she cheered.

The sound of an apperation interrupted her happy moment.

A second later there was a knock on the door.

Ron got up to open the door and quickly shut it. "Uhh" he said.

"Now Ronald don't be rude. Let the person in." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Urm Ginny why don't you and..." Ron began before being interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ron just open the bloody door!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at Harry who gave him a nod and he returned it with a look that said 'okay if you say so.'

Ron opened the door to let in the visitor.

Harry's heart dropped to the floor when he saw Draco walk in.

"Hello Draco dear. To what do we owe this grateful visit." asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.

"Got me. Why don't we ask Ginevra she's the one who owled me and asked that I come over quickly." said Draco coolly.

"Well Ginny would you care to elaborate." asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny drew in a breath and looked at Draco. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened with shock.

"Why would he care if you are pregnant? Didn't you two break up?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well" Ginny began. "There's a good chance that he's the father."

As if confirming his thoughts Draco went pale and sat down.

"WHAT!" exploded Mrs. Weasley? "A CHANCE THAT HE'S THE FATHER! GODRIC GINNY! JUST HOW MANY MEN HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH! YOU KNOW WHAT NO...I DON'T CARE TO KNOW."

Mrs. Weasley sat shaking her head. No one said anything. She sat there soaking it all in her face becoming a deep crimson before she burst out again.

"AND IN MY HOME TOO! I KNEW IT! I TRIED TO CONVINCE MYSELF THAT MY DAUGHTER HADN'T BECOME A SLAG BUT I GUESS I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE BECAUSE NOW I HAVE PROOF! GINNY I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE BY DINNER. I CAN'T FACE YOU. YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART."

With that Mrs. Weasley stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

After a few moments of silence you could hear a door slam and the fimilar sound of glass shattering against a wall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3


End file.
